csifandomcom-20200225-history
Monica West
|occupation = Former Assistant State's Attorney |status = Imprisoned Permanently Disbarred |actor = Bellamy Young |appearance = Urban Hellraisers |path = Corrupt attorney Robber Conspirator Incriminator Corrupt law enforcement officer}}Monica West is a disgraced former Assistant Florida State Attorney who appears in season four of CSI: Miami. Personality Snide and arrogant, Monica believes the Miami-Dade Crime Lab is an area full of corruption and as such, will stop at nothing in shutting it down for good, even if it means jeopardizing their reputation. It is also revealed she is targeting the MDPD Crime Lab to advance her career. She is very hostile to the employees, especially Horatio Caine and Eric Delko whom she believes are covering for one another or going out of their way to make sure that the truth doesn't come to light. However, those two traits along with her impatience and need for results ended up proving to be her own downfall. Season Four Urban Hellraisers Monica first appears in the hospital when her fiancé Peter Elliott is shot while visiting the MDPD Crime Lab and runs into Calleigh Duquesne. When Calleigh tells Monica she rushed him over she thanks her for saving him and Calleigh shows her where he is resting. Shattered When Eric Delko is accused of buying marijuana from a drug dealer and Stetler arrests him, Monica is assigned the case. When she hears that Stetler's source is Johnny Nixon, Monica determines that he isn't credible as a drug trafficker and accomplice to murder. Stetler tries to argue that Delko's urine sample popped positive, Lieutenant Caine points out it was from passive exposure and Monica drops the case. Payback Monica later appeared at a press conference for Brian Lexington after he was exonerated for raping Valerie Naff. West announces that she only wishes Brian the best and that as the strength of their justice system only increases as technology advances. Monica then introduces the analyst who cleared Lexington: Natalia Boa Vista. The Score When Marisol Delko is arrested for possession with intent to sell five bags of weed, Monica asks to speak to Lieutenant Caine. Monica states her concern since both the Delko siblings have been arrested on drug charges now. Caine tries rationalizing that Marisol was buying it relieve her pain from leukemia, but Monica argues that the amount she was caught with was more than needed for self-treatment. When Caine asks how Monica heard so quickly, Monica deflects by saying the Delkos, and by extension the MDPD Crime Lab, have serious problems. When Caine presses for an answer, Monica says she won't reveal her source and walks away. Monica goes to the MDPD Crime Lab to get the final results, only to be told by Caine that three of the baggies only contain legal plant substances. Monica accuses Eric Delko of tampering with the baggies by swapping three for herbs and leaves saying they won't get away with it. When the MDPD Crime Lab identify Marisol's drug dealer, Keith Gifford, Monica interviews him. In the interview, Gifford confirms that he sold Marisol two bags of weed and three bags of herbs, to Monica's disappointment, and drops Marisol's charges down to a misdemeanor. Double Jeopardy Monica later appears prosecuting Stephen Rowe for the disappearance and murder of his wife Melissa. Despite Monica's best efforts, the jury finds Stephen not guilty just as her body is discovered. When Monica hears that Caine spoke to a federal prosecutor about taking over the case, Monica storms into the MDPD Crime Lab and chastises Caine. Monica tells Caine that this is a waste of time and that he should be bringing prosecutors cases they can win. Caine delivers on this later on and delivers Monica three airtight cases: Ethan Gaffney for the murder of Debra Massey, Stephen Lowe for the murder of Theresa Barton and Allison Grady for the murder of Melissa Rowe. Monica congratulates Caine for his efforts and while reluctant, Monica lets Caine send the hate crime case to the feds so Stephen can be retried for Melissa's murder. One of Our Own Monica later appears at the MDPD Crime Lab after the FBI have taken it over and question the employees about some missing money from a Mala Noche takedown. Monica tells Caine she knows he contacted the jail asking to speak to Memmo Fierro, the man who killed Caine's wife Marisol. Caine tells her it is in relation to the that investigation not the robbery while Monica is skeptical given that it already looks like he beat him up after arresting him, which Caine justifies by saying he was resisting arrest. Monica warns him that if he escalates the situation she won't even take Memmo to trial and Caine leaves her to question Memmo. It is later revealed that Monica is responsible for having the MDPD Crime Lab investigated by the FBI and having Natalia Boa Vista planted as a mole within the lab. She supplied the FBI with damaging information she got from Elliot on the MDPD Crime Lab: John Hagen committing suicide in Calleigh's firearm lab, Calleigh's father's drinking problem, Calleigh interfering in a murder investigation to protect her father, Eric being alone in a room with drugs implicating his sister, Eric testing positive for marijuana, Eric's badge being used in a murder, and Marisol using drugs to treat her leukemia. After Boa Vista only reported positively about the MDPD Crime Lab's performance, Monica grew frustrated and wanted results. So while Elliot was processing the money he signed out of the MDPD Crime Lab, Monica stole $12,000 from the evidence bag and called an anonymous tip to the FBI to turn up the heat and get them discredited. Elliot found the money and tried to return it but was too late. Monica confessed everything to Elliot, unaware that he was wearing a wire, and was arrested by Calleigh for tampering with evidence, imprisoned, disbarred and fired from her job as a state prosecutor. Pete later reveals he broke off his engagement to her as a result of this. Appearances Category:CSI: Miami Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Females Category:Criminals Category:Incriminators Category:Incarcerated Category:Category:Corrupt Law Enforcement Officers Category:Corrupt Law Enforcement Officers Category:Robbers Category:CSI: Miami Corrupt Law Enforcement Officers